The carnivorous and the magician
by Eiren-Kurone
Summary: Basado en el Doujinshi UsUk "The hero and the Magician" 1827. "…Y aun así no podía evitar sentirme preocupado.Tenía que alejarme de ti antes de que salieras lastimado." "Te amo Tsunayoshi" -Y yo a ti Hibari-san.


**Nota: **Basado en el Doujinshi de USUK "The Hero and the Magician",

**Advertencia:**Ambientado en AU, semi Crossover HarryPotter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! , leve Occ y semi-muerte de un personaje.

**Pareja: 1827 H**_**ibari**_**/T**_**suna**_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter NO me pertenece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO me pertenece, el Doujinshi NO me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece son mis ganas de distorsionar y sacar a flote mis fantasías, gracias.

**"The carnivorous and the magician"**

**...**

En los pasillos de la escuela se corría un rumor, "Un nombre maldito", un nombre que cuando era pronunciado desencadenaba una maldición a quien lo decía. Lamentablemente era cierto, y lamentablemente es mi nombre, tengo 12 años, curso el segundo año de Hogwarts, llevo 2 años aquí y nunca he tenido a un amigo ya que tienen miedo de siquiera llamarme por mi nombre, aun que al parecer eso no impide que se metan conmigo, después de todo soy bastante torpe. Solo puedo escuchar a mis espaldas murmullos; "Es el", "si dices su nombre serás maldecido", "lo mejor es ignorarlo","Aparte de inútil…" "Dame-Dame" duele, pero a pesar de eso, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi.

_**Así que yo siempre…siempre he estado solo.**_

Hasta esa noche, era el primer día del nuevo curso y yo deambulaba en los pasillos, me habían encerrado en las mazmorras por horas hasta que logré salir, no te había notado si no hasta que tomaste mi mano.

-Herbívoro…- Susurraste, esa vez casi moría del susto.

-¡Hiiiie…!- Había intentado gritar por el miedo, pero tu me callaste con una de tus manos- ¡mnh!

-Silencio, o te morderé hasta la muerte.- Esperaste a que me calmara, y dejaste mi boca en libertad.- Llévame a las mazmorras, a los cuartos de Slytherin.- Claramente no me lo estabas pidiendo, era una orden, pensé que eso no me podía estar pasando esto a mi, si apenas acababa de salir de ahí con trabajos, tú solo me miraste seriamente. - ¿Estás perdido, herbívoro?- Mencionaste después de revisar mi uniforme, tenía un escudo diferente al tuyo, de color rojo y dorado. - ¿Qué haces fuera de la sala común a deshoras? eso es en contra de las reglas, así que apúrate y guíame, Por esta vez no te morderé hasta la muerte.

-" ¿¡Morder?! Ugh,no me queda otra opción"-pensé- …E-Esta bien.

-Estúpida piña.- Comentaste después de un rato, cuando íbamos a la mitad del recorrido, tenias ese porte tan orgulloso y seguro; apenas y platicamos, al parecer eras de primer año y por cierto "molesto herbívoro caballo" no habías podido regresar con los demás a los dormitorios y un compañero "cabeza de piña" de tu curso no paraba de molestarte con encantamientos sencillos de ilusiones, de ahí tu disgusto por ellas en este momento.

Había ocasiones en las que no podía evitar da unos cuantos saltitos, e inclusive casi gritar por una u otra cosa, temía que fuéramos descubiertos, me diste unos cuantos golpes debido a eso llamándome algunas veces "herbívoro miedoso" a pesar de que te sentía temblar en algunas ocasiones, pero incluso hasta el final, me di cuenta que en algún momento debido a la gata del vigilante nos tomamos de la mano para correr y a partir de ahí en todo ese tiempo no soltaste mi mano si no hasta llegar a los dormitorios.

_**Que me hayas confundido con un niño perdido y que hayas tomado mi mano sin soltarla todo ese tiempo, eran cosas nuevas para mí…**_

-Herbívoro… - Fingí no escucharte, solamente camine más rápido, todo lo que mis torpes pies daban- ¡Herbívoro! –No soy yo, no soy yo, definitivamente no soy yo, estaba demasiado oscuro, es imposible que siquiera me haya reconocido, ¡por Primo!

-¡Conejo! ¿Eres tu el de la otra vez, verdad?- ¡¿A quien le dice conejo!? - … ¡tsk!

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como me jalabas hacia una de las paredes acorralándome.

-Valla, eres bastante bueno huyendo.  
>-¿Qu-Qué…?<br>-¿Tu fuiste el pequeño herbívoro de la otra noche, no es así? – Me sentí arrinconado, viéndolo bien para ser de primero era bastante más alto que yo, ¿como era eso posible? , ah, ¿ni en eso puedo ir bien?

-N-No sé a que te re-refieres, ¡me estas confundiendo con otra persona! –Baje la mirada, no podía dejar que te acercaras, pero volviste a tomar mi mano.

-…Así que realmente eres tú, me diste muchos problemas herbívoro, no te encontraba en las otras clases…-

… ¿Por qué eres tan amable?-

-Eres igual que un conejo, así cualquier cosa pudo haberte pasado de regreso, herbívoro.

- ¿Por qué?

-Estaba… preocupado de si al final fuiste capaz de volver a tu dormitorio.

– Qué…?- Hump, pareces un herbívoro bastante interesante, me alegra el haberte encontrado, conejo. Gracias. –Por primera vez te vi sonreír, no fue muy grande, al contrario, pequeña y algo burlo, pero, para mi, que era la primera sonrisa que alguien más me daban, era hermosa.

_**Incluso, dando las gracias por haberme conocido,**_

_**Todo esto tan nuevo para mí.**_

-¡Oh! herbívoro…- En los pasillos mientras me dirigía a clases.-

-Te encontré…

-¡Hiee!- En la biblioteca mientras trataba de entender mi tarea.

-¡Te ordeno que esperes!- Incluso en el patio, trataba de huir de ti corriendo lo más que mi inútil cuerpo podía, no quería que te pasara algo malo, pero eras bastante terco.- ¡Alto!

-Hibird, Herbívoro localizado –De la nada arriba en los árboles. Tú simplemente aparecías.

-¡Solo dime tu nombre!

-Hieee, ¡¿q-que esta mal contigo!? De-Deja de perseguirme por todas partes solo por mi nombre, ¡Es bastante tenebroso!

-¿Como que "solo por tu nombre"? – Te erguiste orgulloso todo lo que tu altura daba siendo que yo estaba sentado contra un árbol, conseguiste intimidarme más que cualquier otro – ¡Hump! Increíblemente, por primera vez estoy harto de referirme a alguien por "herbívoro" – recuerdo que me tomaste de los hombros, te veías bastante amenazante con esa sonrisa – Así que me dirás tu nombre o si no te voy a morder hasta la muerte.

-¡Eeek! ¡No, i-imposible! –Me miraste fieramente, solo pude tragar pesado y darme por vencido - Ugh, t-tu, aun que eres de primer año, ya llevas un mes aquí, ¿no? entonces, definitivamente tu ya debiste de escuchar los rumores…si tu dices mi nombre, serás maldecido, esa…esa es la verdad.

Te alejaste mientras me mirabas sin expresión alguna, ahora definitivamente te alejaras de mi, pero eso es lo mejor…

-¿Y?, ¿Eso que importa, herbívoro?

-¿¡Que acaso no estas prestando atención a lo que te dije?! ¡Serás maldecido!

-Hmp, ¿Por quien me tomas, herbívoro? Ahora que se que los rumores son ciertos, ya que me lo confirmaste no me importa, ¿Y que si es cierta la maldición? soy un carnívoro después de todo, y quiero saber tu nombre.

-¡N-No estoy bromeando! ¡Esto es muy serio!

-Me llamo Hibari Kyouya.

-¡Escucha cuando alguien te habla!

-No me interesa eso.

-¡Aaahg! Pero si te estoy diciendo…!

-Y yo ye digo que no me interesa, si vine aquí fue para poder completar mis habilidades, me convertiré en el más fuerte de todos, así que una vieja y tonta maldición no me lo va a impedir, solo tengo que morder todo hasta la muerte.

_**¿El más fuerte?**_

_**Que tontería…**_

-No tienes de que preocuparte, así que solo dime tu nombre.

- ..da…tsu…shi- No podía decirlo, no, no a ti, no quiero que te pase nada.

_**Pero esas palabras…**_

-¿Hn? No puedo oírte herbívoro, habla más fuerte.

-¡Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsuna-yoshi! – Recuerdo haber temblado y llorado, cubrir mi rostro con las manos mientras rezaba internamente para que no te pasara nada por la tontería que acababa de cometer.

-Hmp…-Tomaste una de mis manos de nuevo- Entonces, ahora eres MI herbívoro, Sawada Tsunayoshi…no, Tsuna.

…_**me hicieron querer intentar creer,**_

_**Al igual que…**_

De la nada me empecé a ver aun más rodeado de tu presencia, cuando era hora de comer apenas podía llegar a tomar un poco de comida del comedor, cuando alcanzaba a escuchar mi nombre y era arrastrado por ti hacia la torre de astronomía a comer o cenar, según tu era por que odiabas las multitudes sobretodo a cierto caballo y piña, pero al parecer que yo te acompañara no te molestaba.

-Hi-Hibari-san, no deberías de decir mi nombre tan seguido, se-serás realmente maldito.

-Hn, tonterías Tsunayoshi.

-Hieee, no debes…!

-Tienes el cabello bastante rebelde, Tsuna.

-¡No me cambies la conversación!

-¿Almohadazos?

-¡No me ignores!

…_**Nos hiciéramos "amigos".**_

-Tsunayoshi…

-¿Si, Hibari-san?

-… ¿Eres…un año mayor que yo?- Mi mirabas fijamente, ¿¡Apenas te habías dado cuenta?! ¡Ya llevamos conociéndonos cinco meses!

-…Si Hibari-sa… ¡espera! ¡S-soy más grande que tu!, ¿entonces por que tengo que referirme hacia ti con el "san"?

-Dame-tsuna. ¿Recién lo notas?

-¡Pero tu fuiste el que apenas se dio cuenta de que yo era mayor!

-Eso no me importa, Tsunayoshi.

-Ah, ¡que cruel eres! –hice un pequeño berrinche tratando de hacer la tarea de pociones que Reborn-sensei había dejado,

-…Kyouya

-¿Eh?

-Tu…puedes llamarme Kyouya

-¡!... ¿e-en serio?- Desviaste tu cara, parecías molesto, ¿te hice enojar?

-No me hagas repetirlo herbívoro…

Sonreí, tal vez estaba mal seguir a tu lado, pero…era tan feliz. Me tire sobre ti abrazándote.

-¡Kyo-chan es muy lindo!

Me diste un golpecon un extraño objeto de metal lo bastante fuerte en mi cabeza como para que me doliera pero no me lastimara, pero no me importo, nunca me apartaste de aquel abrazo, de hecho, por un momento, sentí que me correspondías.

_**Pasábamos todos los días juntos.**_

-Herbología e Historia de la magia son un fastidio, son inútiles. En cambio defensa personal y vuelo, solo esas clases valen la pena

-¿Uh? ¿Kyo-chan le gusta la clase de vuelo?- Pregunte curioso.

-¿Te sorprende?

-Bueno, lo comprendo de defensa personal – "Ya que eres un adicto a las peleas" me dije internamente- Pero, es bastante curioso que te guste la clase de vuelo…vuelas en grupo, no?

- Hn, es…bastante buena, es la única en la que no tengo que estar encerrado con todos esos inútiles herbívoros, y puedo estar en el cielo (pese a los herbívoros). Es bastante relajante. –Se giro a verme- es casi tan relajante como cuando estoy con "mi cielo"- terminaste con una sonrisa, de esas que solo me das a mi.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y volver mi vista hacia el tema de conversación.

-Yo-yo soy un desastre v-volando, hum, pero supongo que sería diferente si tuviera alas, o _flamas._

-Flamas..?

-¡No, nada!...

_**Pero no importaba cuantas veces mencionara mi nombre**_

_**Que tan alto o fuerte lo dijera…**_

-De todas formas creo que me quedo con cualquier otra asignación…no espera…ta-también soy malo en ellas…-solo me deprimía a mi mismo.

-No pasa nada, Tsuna…esta bien así como estas –me "animaste" acariciando mi cabello- Pienso meterme a jugar Quiddich.

-¿¡Tan bueno eres!? Espera… ¿no que odias las multitudes?

-Sonreíste sádicamente – Siempre puedo "jugar" con las "presas" en la defensa.

-Eeek…¡Monstruo!

-Además, ya te dije que me gusta el cielo, Tsuna, seré como una nube.

_**La maldición jamás te afectó.**_

Llegabas rendido de las prácticas, así que en cuanto tenías la oportunidad dormías sobre mí.

-Por que Tsuna es cómodo…y, mi almohada personal.-

-Que franqueza la tuya...

Comentaste un día, yo solo te deje hacer, al igual que cuando veías que tenía problemas con las materias no dudabas en ayudarme a pesar de que fueras un año menor que yo, incluso si eso era quedarnos hasta tarde repasando, eras tan grandioso.

_**Y aun así no podía evitar sentirme preocupado.**_

_**Tenía que alejarme de ti**_

_**Antes de que salieras lastimado.**_

-¡Kyo-chan, es muy inteligente! ¡Logre entenderlo todo!

-No, es solo que eres muy torpe Tsuna. Tienen que estarte explicando paso por paso.

-…¡Hump, pues Siento ser tan torpe!

-….No importa, eres el único por el que haría esto, así que esta bien.- A tu manera, pero siempre tan amable.

_**Mientras aún pueda,**_

_**Tengo que alejarme…**_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Tsunayoshi, parece que tu magia se ha vuelto más fuerte, sin contar tus llamas, se volvieron más puras…Probablemente debería de hacer otro sello sobre ti, para ayudarte a retener algo de todo ese poder, tus flamas son demasiado poderosas.

-S-Si señor.- El director era mi abuelo, pero pese a eso…

-También lo mejor será que te movamos a una habitación por separado, donde no puedan entrar los visitantes no deseados. Si no pudieras controlar tu poder también se evitaría que lastimases a otros alumnos.

-Si, señor. –Yo solo me resigne a obedecer.

-También…escuche que te has estado llevando muy bien con ese niño de primer grado…

-¡!

-Hibari Kyouya.

-Yo…Yo…!- Me aterré.

-Me alegro por ti, pequeño.

_**¡NO!**_

-Será bueno para ti Tsunayoshi.

_**No será nada bueno…**_

_**Si no te enojaste conmigo, Nono, si me mirabas de esa forma tan nostálgica…entonces**_

_**No puede ser nada bueno…**_

-¿Mm? Tsuna, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando.

-Ah, yo…yo solo…

-…No importa.

-Lo siento…

-Hum, te digo que no importa, como sea herbívoro, solo quería avisarte que me quedare para las vacaciones de navidad.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Por qué? Pensé que te irías con tu familia.

Sonreíste –Hump, por que puedo y quiero. El estúpido caballo fue obligado a regresar a su casa, y conociéndolo lo primero que hará será ir a la mía. Odio eso, sin contar que la piña andante igual se va. Y tú te quedas. Creo que es obvio el por quien me quedare. Tsuna.

-¡!...eh?

_**Yo…**_

-Lo que estoy queriendo decir…es que quiero estar contigo.

-…Kyo-

- Aun cuando esos herbívoros(Reborn y Nono) parecen rondarte más después de que estamos juntos, solo yo puedo estar contigo. ¿Entendiste?

No pude evitar llorar. Era realmente feliz.

-¡Si!

-…Y para de llorar…herbívoro.

…_**Nunca seré capaz de estar solo de nuevo.**_

-¡Espera!, ¡Kyo-chan! ¡¿A donde vamos?!- Era jalado de la muñeca por ti hacia quien sabe que lugar.- agh, ¡y-ya me canse!

-Ah, tu enserio debes de hacer más ejercicio- Me dijiste una vez que te habías de tenido, yo solo me sobaba mi mano.

"Eres muy fuerte", pensé viendo mi muñeca adolorida. -No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti.

-Como sea- Observabas los alrededores- Bien, creo que nadie debería venir por aquí.

-¿Eh?...

-Mira esto…

Fue lo que alcancé a escuchar, percibí un movimiento similar a una tela cuando de repente tú ya no estabas.

-¿Huh? ¿K-Kyo...Kyo-chan…a donde fuiste? ...- De la nada me desespere, mi intuición no me señalaba algo malo, pero mi corazón era todo lo contrario, sentía que realmente, algún día el se marcharía. – ¡K-Kyouya…!

-Aquí estoy – Saliste de la nada, parte de tu cuerpo no era visible, como si algo te cubriera.- Es un gakuran, al parecer esta hecho con tela de una capa de invisibilidad. ¿Conveniente, no?, lo encontré esta mañana al despertar.

De puro impulso de di un manotazo en la nuca, claro, después me lo devolviste el doble de fuerte.

-¿Y eso por qué fue, herbívoro? –gruñiste molesto. Solo conseguí acurrucarme contra la pared.

_**Pensé que la maldición había por fin hecho efecto.**_

-Tsunayoshi, no pretendía asustarte.

-Pensé… pensé que la maldición…- Solté un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Lo siento Tsuna-Me acariciaste el cabello. Así pasaron los días, y se acercaba el fin de curso, antes de que me diera cuenta tan solo estábamos pasando mitad de curso

-Uf, Gracias a Dios acabe, necesito descansar, Reborn-sensei realmente se paso hoy….-Deje mi bolso a un lado de la puerta para poder estirarme y relajar mis músculos, solo quería dormir.

-Wao, Interesante cuarto…- Di un respingo, todo el aire de mis pulmones parecía haberse ido por la voz detrás mío.

-¿¡Kyouya!? ¿ ¡Por qué, cómo…qué estas haciendo aquí?!- Me volví hacia ti alterado , tu solo conseguiste abrazarme y cubrirnos de alguna forma con tu gakuran una vez sentados en el piso..

-Shhh, no hagas ruido, herbívoro. Si te quedas tranquilo los profesores no nos descubrirán.

-¡!

-Siempre me ha dado curiosidad tu habitación. No estas con los demás herbívoros.

-¡Pe-Pero no puedes entrar así como así! ¿Qué… Qué pasa si te atrapan? ¡Es muy tarde!, Además, ¡¿Para qué tan noche?!

-¿Qué para qué?- sonreíste burlonamente.

Sentí tus suaves labios sobre los míos, fue algo frío, pero gentiles en un simple roce. No fue muy duradero, pero ese momento lo recordaré siempre. Lo atesoraré.

Sin ser consiente en esos segundos nos separamos, yo de seguro estaba rojo hasta la medula, podía sentir mis mejillas hormiguear, y la mirada perdida, en esos ojos acerados tuyos. Tu apenas y tenias un ligero rubor. Era la primera vez que te veía así.

-Para eso por supuesto. He estado pensando bastante en ti, herbívoro.-Apenas y podiaser consiente de lo que seguías diciendo- Porque…Hn…Tsunayoshi me gust…

Pellizqué mis mejillas tratando de reaccionar, al instante las sentí húmedas.

-¿Herbívoro?...- Me llamaste cauteloso- Tsuna…?- Me abrace a ti mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo .- Lo… lo siento, perdóname- seguramente ni siquiera sabias porqué lloraba, seguro pensabas que lloraba por tu culpa.

_**Perdonarte…?**_

Me abracaste fuertemente, yo atine a besarte tu mejilla.

-Yo…YoquieroaHibari-san!

_**Yo soy el único que necesita ser perdonado.**_

Y por primera vez te escuche reír. Era una risa melodiosa, no podía hacer más que quedarme encandilado. Besaste mi frente y yo sonreí.

…_**Soy tan feliz ahora mismo, aunque sé que no debería estarlo…**_

_**Por favor, perdóname por eso.**_

_-_-¡Hibari-san!... ¡KYOUYA!- Todo tu cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre.- ¡DESPIERTA!

_-"Caja de armas… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué debes entrenar tu solo con eso, herbivoro?_

_-Apenas la recibi hace dos días…Debo aprender a manejarla."_

-¡Por favor… ABRE TUS OJOS!

_-"Hn… iré yo también._

_-¡Hiee, no debes Hibari-san!_

_-Llevare el gakuran_

_-¡Ese no es el problema!, No debes…!_

_-Hump…"_

-¡KYOYA!...

"_-Herbívoro…_

_-Hibari-san…?_

_-Hay algo malo con este lugar…_

_-Por eso le dije a Hibari-san que no debería haber venido!_

_-…_

_-Vongola…_

_-Vindicare…!?_

…

_-¡Tsunayoshi!_

_-…¡No!_

-Lo siento…- si no me hubiera descontrolado con mis flamas y caja de armas… si no hubiéramos peleado con ellos…si no me hubieras protegido… ¡si tan solo no hubieras ido!. Me ahogaba con mis propias lágrimas sobre tu pecho.

_**Todo es mi culpa**_

"_-Este es un "Time-turner" Los profesores Irie y Spaner la hicieron hace algún tiempo, con ayuda del hechizo de "10años" de los Bovino.-Me enseño un curioso anillo con el emblema de la familia.._

_-Nono…?_

_-Es el aniño Vongola, Te permite volver al pasado y cambiar el curso del futuro._

_-El futuro?_

_-Rezare a Primo por que nunca tengas que utilizarlo, verdaderamente."_

-Estoy tan feliz de haberlo conservado…

_**Me aseguraré de que esto nunca ocurra…**_

_**No te diré mi nombre.**_

_**Ni siquiera seré tu amigo.**_

_**Me asegurare de nunca haberme involucrado en tu vida.**_

Hice ademán de tocar por última vez tu rostro. Me arrepentí. No quería mancharte más de lo que ya te había hecho sufrir, estruje mis ropas tratando de calmar mis lágrimas.

_**Esto es exactamente lo que debí de haber hecho desde un principio…**_

-Lo siento…Kyouya…!

**¡**_**Estaba tan feliz de que me llamaras por mi nombre!**_

-Lo siento!, Lo siento tanto!-estabas cada vez más frío.

_**Tú fuiste mi primer amigo**_

-Pero..!

_**Tú eras el único que me había dicho algo como "Quiero estar contigo"**_

-..Yo…- Ah, no puedo parar de llorar.

_**Para ser honestos, me había encantado el haber estado estrechamente así.**_ ¡_**Eran tan calidos tus abrazos!**_

…**¡FUI TAN FELIZ!**

"_Tsunayoshi, te amo."_

Sonreí, ese era el más bello recuerdo que tenía, lo habías dicho con ésa sonrisa que me encanta y ese tono monocorde. Cerré mis ojos. Tenia que dejarte ir.

-Gracias…porque…

Tomé el anillo y lo rodee con mis llamas.

-Tsu…nayoshi… espera…

-¡! – Abrí mis ojos y dirigí mi vista hacia tu maltrecho cuerpo. Pero ya era tarde,sonreí a modo de despedida, las llamas ya habían sido absorbidas.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, Kyooouya!~ -Llamó un rubio de 18 años a un joven pelinegro de 16 que se encontraba recostado en la gruesa rama de un árbol.<p>

-Hn..

-¿Cómo que "Hn"? ¿Piensas seguir durmiendo? ¡Te has saltado ya varias clases!

-No molestes, Potro inútil, tuve que darle un escarmiento a esa estúpida piña, ahora quiero dormir.

-El partido de Quidditch esta bastante cerca, deberías al menos practicar.

-Demasiados herbívoros inútiles…

-¡Igual estaré echándote porras desde las gradas!

Le miró molesto- No necesito esa ridiculez, potro inú…-Unos murmullos opacaron el resto de la frase.

-Hm, ese inútil esta por aquí…

-El de los rumores…?

-Si, de verdad.. ¿Cómo alguien tan inútil puede ser realmente el…?

Una alborotada cabellera castaña apareció de entre los pasillos, con una capa ligeramente más grande de lo que su pequeño cuerpo necesitaba, inútilmente tratando de pasar desapercibido con unos torpes pasos. Llegando hasta donde el azabache.

-Como sea… igualmente voy a ganar…después de todo, soy un carnívoro.- Ignorándose mutuamente. Y solo uno teniendo los tristes recuerdos.

"…_porque…También te amo Kyouya"_


End file.
